Jeri-MAX
Jeri-MAX (sometimes it's just abbreviated to either JMAX or JMX), is a No Mercy CAW League created by Something CAWful admin Jericho222. This league is based off of the e-fed of the same name, that had gained some popularity back in 2008 on the SMF Forums. Jeri-MAX is most known for being the original home of multi-time CAW World Champion Dorf Liggleton. {C}Jeri-MAX is an original member of of The Vivianverse, sharing its continuity with leagues such as New-WWE, WEDF, NAW, and various others. Season One took place from December 2009 to August 2010. Season Two began on January 1st, 2011, but was soon put on hold till May 19th, 2011 due to the emergence of Vertex and their strike against the company. It ended on February 10th, 2012. Season Three began on July 3rd, 2012. 'Jeri-MAX Roster ' ''Current Jeri-MAX Roster'' (Italicized = Inactive) Tag Teams & Stables *'Bulk & Skull' *'Edge & Christian' *'El Jefe & Lucas Gomez' *'Ni Juu Ichi': Sakoda, Tensai, & Elevensai *'RaChill: '''Rachel & ❄ *'The Bowers Dynasty: Justin Bowers & Huffington Bowers *'''The Fabulous FreeGulls: Jennifer Hudson, Brooke Hogan, & Yuna *'The Gower Dynasty:' Grandma Gower & Hunter Hearst Gower *'The Mapacha': Moto Pacha & Maji Pacha *'The Spotlight: '''David "A-List" Otunga & Danny Jackpot (w/ Batista) Former Talent *Big Boss Man (2009-2010) Released *Brutus Beefcake (2010) by Hulk Hogan Offscreen *Chyna (2010) Released *Brian Knobbs (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Jerry Sags (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Steve "The Intern" Lantern (2011) Quit *Kane (2011) by Claude Frollo *Linda McMahon (2011) Released *Otto (2011) Released *Shawn Michaels (2009-2011) Released *KAMA (2010-2012) Released *Matt Hardy (2010-2012) Released *Mongo McMichael (2008-2012) Retired *Ricardo Rodriguez (2011-2012) Deported *Brendon (2011-2012) Quit *Hulk Hogan (2010-2012) by Claude Frollo *Caylen Rogers (2011-2012) on Accident by Aladdin Hassan Current Champions Shows ''Season 1 Jeri-MAX Results Season 2 Jeri-MAX Results Season 2 Jeri-MAX Results Although there was no roster splits back in the old days of the e-fed, Jeri-MAX had 2 different shows: Jeri-MAX WARP and Jeri-MAX VORTEX. WARP is considered the "Monday Night Raw" and VORTEX is the "Friday Night SmackDown." During the e-fed era, a 3rd Brand, Jeri-MAX Eastern (the "ECW"), was created but was not brought back when Jeri-MAX became a full fledged CAW League until it's announced revival in September 2011. WARP's official theme is "Overkill (2007)" by Motörhead. VORTEX's official theme is "Rise Up" by Drowning Pool, and Eastern's official theme is "Hangman" by Rev Theory. WARP is currently commentated by Blee Blee Blee, while VORTEX is commentated by Homer and Eastern is commentated by Jeri-MAX Executive Vice President of Talent Inflation, Don Bronchitis. Jeri-MAX PMX Jeri-MAX PMX could have had been easily described as Jeri-MAX's answer to WWE NXT. In season 1, Jeri-MAX Pros mentored 8 Divas on their way to JeriMania, where they fought to become the first ever Jeri-MAX Women's Champion. The winner of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 1 was Yuna. Jeri-MAX Season 2 had to be cancelled after the emergence of Vertex. Sakoda would immediately sign half of them (Matt Eichorn, Steven Spriter, and Caylen Rogers), to Jeri-MAX contracts in order to fill the roster spots left open by those on strike. CPVs *'Jeri-MAX Black Hole' *'Jeri-MAX Ooze' *[[Jeri-MAX The Global Equality Bash|'Jeri-MAX The Global Equality Bash']] (Formerly The All-American American Bash) *'Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble' *'Jeri-MAX Horizon' *'Jeri-MAX JeriMania' Awards *2011 Something CAWful CAW Award for Best Tag Team: (The Spotlight) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of May 8th - 14th 2010 **(Jeri-MAX PMX Episode 3) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 13th - 19th 2010 **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 24) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 27th - July 3rd 2010 **(Jeri-MAX WARP Episode 25) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of August 7th - 14th 2010 **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 26) Trivia Jeri-MAX is the very first CAW League to post a show (Jeri-MAX (Episode 5)) WARP New Year's Special) in the 2010's decade, at least for those living in the eastern United States. Jeri-MAX is the only known CAW League to use a 6-Year-Old (Now 9) as a commentator. BigJerichool222's account has over 700 subscribers as of February 2012. Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues